


By Firelight

by kyloox, surrealon



Series: Huxloween 2K18 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Campfires, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Storytelling, huxloween2018, kylo does his best, literally just fluff, scary stories by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloox/pseuds/kyloox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealon/pseuds/surrealon
Summary: It's the beginning of the fall season and Kylo has taken Hux out camping to get in touch with nature. The downside? It also happens to be their one year anniversary and it is NOT going as planned.





	By Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off October with Huxloween 2018!!  
> Today's prompt: [Scary Stories by the Fire]

“Oh, fuck no, this isn’t it-”

Their beat-up truck pulled to a stop, the dirt still clouding around the tires. Kylo thought it was a rather nice campsite, the little clearing framed by pines and the silhouette of mountains in the distance. Already the air smelled cleaner, each inhale filling his lungs with fresh renewal. God, there was new place like the wilderness to clear your head. Yet here Hux was, slumped against the chair and crossing his arms. 

“When you said weekend getaway, this is not what I had in mind,” the ginger hissed.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“It’ll be cheap, you mean,” Hux grumbled, now in a bad mood.

“It’s only for a week, you’ll be fine.”

Hux groaned, kicking open the door and trudging outside. He should have known as soon as he saw the bug spray. Kylo smiled, taking Hux’s hand and leading the man towards the campsite. When he was a kid, his parents had forced him on plenty of camping trips, and yet they always ended up being fun. Besides, he’d have a chance to show off his survival skills to Armitage. Soon enough, his boyfriend would see how great this place was. 

“I’ll be right back!” He grinned to Hux, striding off into the woods. His boyfriend would be singing a different tune when there was a nice fire built and they were cuddling under the stars. Hopefully Hux wouldn’t mind that he forgot to bring a tent.

Hux eased onto a log, scuffing his sneaker against the packed dirt. Already, he’d slapped a mosquito off his arm, and he’d seen a mushroom he was 90% sure was poisonous. Perhaps this was one of Kylo’s elaborate plans to surprise him- yeah, that had to be it. In just a moment, Ren would return, apologizing and admitting he had a luxury hotel booked somewhere. There was no way they were spending their one year anniversary in the woods, right?

By the time Kylo managed to scour up some dry twigs, the sky turned purple, the faintest glints of stars beginning to shine through. Yet here he was, apparently not lost in the woods, or aware of his own mistake. Hux shivered a bit, any hope that this was a grand surprise faded away.

“Look what I’ve got,” Kylo smirked, getting on his knees to start and position the little twigs. Armitage said nothing, debating whether or not Kylo would stop him from running back to the car. Nevertheless, within a few minutes, the man had coaxed a spark from the mess, with a decent fire not far behind. Hux sat up a little interestedly, at least wanting to take advantage of the heat. Kylo squished up next to the man, taking this as a small victory.

“Have I convinced you of this place yet?”

“You’ve convinced me it’s hell, yes.”

“What if I told you I had a surprise?”

Hux perked up at that, smiling for the first time since they pulled into this place. Yes, his dear, sweet Kylo was going to take him away from here and they’d laugh about how bad this camping thing had gone and what a naughty trick it had been. Kylo stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants as he trekked back over to the truck. Yes, he’d opened the door and was getting something. Hux pretended to be disinterested, grinning at the sound of crunching gravel as Kylo began making his way back, already imagining what it was. Airplane tickets? Millicent? A handwritten apology note? 

“Here you are, darling-” Kylo purred, handing over a folded blanket and a package of marshmallows. Well, that had definitely been his second guess.

“This changes everything, doesn’t it?” The fool grinned, wrapping the blanket around Hux and stabbing a stick into one of the sugary abominations. He tilted it over the fire, then sat back. 

“Now what?” Hux sighed, pulling the blanket a little closer. As much as he’d never admit it, the worn flannel was kind of cozy. And the crackling fire might be pretty if it was in their backyard rather than here.

“I suppose we could tell stories. That’s what we always used to do at camp,” Kylo suggested.

“What are you, seven?”

“Hey, it’s not like you’ve got any better ideas. There’s no cell service out here.”

“Fine. But you’re going first.”

Kylo straightened his back, turning his eyes to Hux. He grinned widely, raising his eyebrows. Ever a flair for the dramatic with this one. 

"On a night like tonight, there were two lovers out in the middle of nowhere," Kylo started, making a ridiculous face. Maybe it was meant to be scary, Hux didn't know. 

"When all of the sudden, there was a soft thump in the distance. And another. They tried to ignore it, but they just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched." Hux shifted a little closer to Kylo, not really scared, just clingy. It was awfully dark... He stiffened up as an owl cried out in the distance, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

"When the slender-"

"No, you did not just build me up like that to make this about slenderman."

"I'm completely blanking, ok? You were just getting into it!"

"Your marshmallow is burning," Hux sighed, looking back down at the dirt. Kylo made a little yelping noise as he noticed, quickly blowing the flame out. 

"Would you be more afraid of like...a ghost girl or something?"  
Hux sighed, deciding he ought to take this one over. He carefully got to his feet, climbing onto a nearby stump.  
"Once, there two lovers on a night like tonight, far out in the middle of nowhere. One was dashingly handsome, even if he was a little stupid, and his boyfriend loved him very much-" Hux grinned, the firelight showing the amusement in his expression. 

"Yes, Kylo Ren, look me in the eyes. And he dragged his poor, innocent lover into this...place against his will. You know, his sweet, clever boyfriend that he'd finally mustered the courage to ask out for coffee on a brisk, autumn morning. They’d worked together for a long time though, they knew immediately that it seemed like the start to a long relationship," Hux baited, taking a step closer to Kylo. The poor man still looked clueless, apparently not putting things together.

"Perhaps I need I be more specific.... And you know, now that I think of it, I think it was the beginning of October.. maybe the 3rd? I think they started dating on October 3rd." Still nothing. 

"Kylo!" Hux shouted, right in Kylo's face. He drank in the immediate horror in his boyfriend's expression, slowly easing back onto the log.

"It's our anniversary, Ren, and you completely forgot! You took me out here and it’s cold and scary and I don’t like it! I want to go home, I just want to cuddle and enjoy being with you-” Hux said softly, completely breaking down. He leaned against the man, frowning. It was almost a surprise to feel an arm easing around his waist. 

“Shh, Hux. I’m sorry…” Kylo returned, nuzzling the man’s neck. He’d make this right, Hux deserved that much for sticking it out. He offered the ginger a golden marshmallow, which the man wordlessly took. Just drinking in the quiet of each other’s company, Hux began to relax again. The man yawned and leaned back against Kylo’s shoulder, too tired to keep fighting this.

“Here. Why don’t we get you ready for bed?” Kylo asked, carefully easing Hux into his arms as he stood up. The ginger was already half-asleep as Hux lowered him into the back of the truck, into a nice bed of blankets. Thankfully, it was a clear night, and they didn’t need the tent anyway.

“You ought to get a good night’s sleep. We’re driving a long way tomorrow.”

“Mmh? Where?”

“There’s a resort that’s not too far from here. Just the usual- luxury suites, spa, five-star restaurant. And I may have booked us a week there, not out in the woods. My mistake,” Kylo yawned, although he kept an eye on Hux curiously. It was his turn to enjoy Hux’s reaction. The ginger sat up, nudging Kylo roughly.

“So all that- the mosquitos, no tent, literally ditching me in the wilderness- that was all part of your little story?” Hux gasped, a little smile finally creeping across his face. That bastard.

“Well, I am amazing at telling scary stories, aren’t I?” Kylo said simply, laying back onto the truck bed, happy boyfriend laying against his chest.


End file.
